Revenge is Sweet
by darkstorm54
Summary: When explosives are detonated at a warehouse when Team Seven is doing a bust in, Vin, Chris and JD are critically injured.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Here's how it's going to go?" Chris said as his team gathered in the conference room. "Vin, you'll be up in the second floor with your rifle. Ezra, you'll be meeting with Robinton, with Josiah and Buck as your guards. Me and Nathan will be stationed behind these crates in the north end of the building. JD, you'll be in the surveillance van covering the bust. You get the signal, you'll move in to help."

As soon as the meeting was over, they moved out. JD parked the van down the road from the warehouse while Chris, Nathan and Vin took their positions in the building. Ezra, Josiah and Buck waited at the warehouse for Robinton to show up.

Ten minutes later, JD noticed a black limo turning onto the road, heading straight for the warehouse.

"Heads up guys," he said to the others.

As the limo stopped next to Ezra's car, Josiah stepped out from the driver's side and opened the back door and Ezra stepped out, followed by Buck from the passenger side.

Robinton's driver stepped out of the limo and opened the back door and a big man with black hair, blue eyes and well-muscled, stepped out, straightening his tie.

"Good to finally meet you, Mr. Tompkins," Robinton said extending his hand to Ezra, who shook it.

"Same to you Mr. Robinton," Ezra said.

"Shall we," Robinton said leading the way to the warehouse. Before following Ezra and the others in, he turned and winked at his driver, who got back in the limo and drove away.

From where he laid, Vin had a good view of Robinton and his men. He counted six well-armed men, seven including Robinton. He looked down to where Chris and Nathan was hidden and caught Chris' eye and held up seven fingers and Chris nodded and relayed it to Nathan.

"I have the drugs you requested," Robinton said as a man came over with a briefcase.

Ezra nodded to Buck who took the briefcase and opened it, examined the contents, nodded and closed it once more.

Josiah put another case on the table and opened it.

"It's been nice doing business with you," Robinton said picking up the briefcase full of money and handing it to one of his guards.

Out in the van, four men was sneaking up to the side of the van and JD had no idea.

"JD, get ready to come in," Chris' whispered voice came through the headset.

JD tossed the headset on the console, and started to slide the door open. One of the men waiting outside grabbed the handle and jerked it open and JD was practically thrown. Where he landed hard on the gravel, he heard a snap in his right knee as he landed.

He struggled to get to his feet, but his right leg refused to support him. Two of the men grabbed him, holding him as the other two stood in front of them.

"Let's go," one said. "They're waiting for us in the warehouse."

JD knew it was no use trying to escape, because his knee felt like it was on fire.

In the warehouse, Chris nodded to Vin who trained his rifle at Robinton and nodded back to Chris and he and Nathan started around the crates that they had been hiding behind.

"ATF, freeze," Chris said bursting out from behind them.

Robinton looked over to see Ezra, Buck and Josiah with guns pointing at them, but Robinton just laughed.

"Did you think I was stupid Larabee," Robinton said. "I've known for weeks who Tompkins really was. I've got friends in different local businesses all around Denver."

Vin's head snapped toward the front door as it swung open and saw five more men enter. Looking through the scope he saw that JD was being held by the two in the back.

"They've got JD," he said to Chris.

"I know you're up there Mr. Tanner," Robinton said as he looked straight at him. "Might as well join us."

Vin knew he had no choice and descended the ladder and joined Chris, his rifle still pointed at Robinton.

They dropped JD to the floor and JD almost cried out in pain as the fire spread from his knee until his whole leg felt like it was on fire.

"If you don't want this one killed, I suggest you drop your weapons," Robinton said as he turned the gun on JD.

Knowing they had no choice, they dropped their guns to the ground and backed away. Two of Robinton's men quickly picked them up.

"Just stay right where you are until we're out of here," Robinton said, then produced a remote. "This place is rigged with explosives. One wrong move and I detonate."

Nathan quickly made it over to JD, who was still in terrible pain as Robinton and his men made their escape.

"You okay JD?" Nathan asked.

"I was thrown from the van and felt a snap in my knee when I hit the ground," JD said.

"We need to get out of here," Chris said. "Have they left yet?"Vin glanced out the window and saw the limo start, then pull away, along with the car Ezra had come in.

"They're gone," he said coming back over.

Vin and Chris supported JD between them as they hurried toward the door. Halfway there, they heard a explosion and the whole place shook. They started walking faster and then started running. Next thing they knew, the floor buckled, then they found themselves falling, then darkness overcame all of them.

Not far from the warehouse, Robinton smiled, then laughed as the explosions shook the ground.

"Get AD Travis on the phone," he told the man beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me this long to put up a new chapter. I have limited access to the internet. But here's chapter two finally. Hope you like it.

Chapter Two

AD Travis sat in his office sorting through some papers when his secretary stuck her head in the door.

"There's a call for you," she said as he looked up.

"AD Travis," he said picking up the receiver.

"You picked the wrong man to mess with Travis," Robinton's voice said coming through the receiver. "Larabee and his men has already paid for their intrusion."

"What have you done with them, Robinton?" Travis demanded but the phone went dead.

Travis slammed the phone down just as Cathy stuck her head in the door again.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

He just nodded and she left again, shutting the door behind her. He sat down and pulled Robinton's case file toward him to try and found out where Chris and his team was.

At the warehouse, Josiah started to stir and his head felt like it was splitting in two. His vision finally cleared and he looked around. Nathan wasn't far from him and he was also starting to come around.

"Man what happened?" Nathan asked as Josiah helped him to his feet.

Josiah glanced up at the ceiling and saw nothing but a huge hole.

"Looks like we fell through the floor when the explosion occurred," he said as he winced some.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"My ribs hurt a little," Josiah said. "I don't think it's anything serious."

"Seen any of the others?"

Josiah just shook his head. Then they heard moaning from nearby and as Josiah moved toward the sound, he saw Buck and Ezra. He looked around to see if he could find Chris, Vin and JD, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Buck, Ezra, you two okay?" Josiah said helping them sit up.

"I think so," Buck said brushing rock off him. "Gonna be sore for awhile though."

"I can concur that also, Mr. Sanchez," Ezra said taking a handkerchief out of his coat and wiping his face.

They were soon on their feet and made their way over debris to Nathan, who was looking around.

"We need to find the others," Buck said. "They were together when the floor gave way."

"My bag should be around here somewhere," Nathan said looking around. "We need to find it."

At the ATF building, Travis had called a meeting with Teams 3, 6 and 8.

"I received a call from Magnus Robinton about a half hour ago," he said to them. "Something went wrong with the bust Team 7 was working on. Haven't heard anything back from them. The last place they could be at is the old box factory out on 10th. I need Teams 3 and 6 to check out the warehouse and 8 to try and find Robinton. Report anything back to me."

"A report just came in that there was some kind of explosion over that way," Jerrod Thompson, who was the leader of 6, said.

"Let's go," Travis said grabbing his jacket.

At the warehouse, Chris' eyes slowly opened and regretted it at once as pain seared in his head. He found he was laying on his back, staring at a huge hole above him, and he remembered what had happened.

He went to sit up and found he couldn't. He raised his head far enough to see a piece of slab across his legs from the hips down. He tried to move it and pain coursed through his body and he almost passed out.

He heard movement and looked around to see Vin not far from him. He was trapped under the slab also. He was moving his head but hadn't regained consciousness yet.

Knowing JD had to be around there somewhere, he looked around and found him beside him. Chris could see that he was on his stomach, still unconscious. But he was trapped from the middle of his back down and since he was facing him, he could see that he was bleeding heavily from a deep gash on his forehead.

Meanwhile, the others had found Nathan's bags and was glad to see that the flashlights hadn't broken from the fall.

"Let's go," Buck said as they clicked them on. "We need to be careful and also need to try and find anyway out of here."

They fanned out as best as they could and started forward looking for their friends. Debris from above dropped every once in a while.

Pain coursed through Chris' body every time anything fell on the slab pinning him, Vin and JD to the ground.

"What happened Chris?" Vin's weak voice came through to him.

Chris looked over to see Vin watching him through pain-filled eyes.

"We fell through the floor," Chris said, wincing as another piece hit the slab.

"What about the others?" Vin asked as he spotted JD.

"Don't know," Chris said. "I don't think they got out. Are you able to move at all. The slab won't budge."

Vin tried but could not move his legs at all. "Guess we're stuck here til help arrives!"

Vin turned his head as he saw a beam of light coming and saw Josiah heading their way.

"Nathan, over here," Josiah called, as he hurried over to them. "You guys okay?"

"Been better," Chris said. "Check on JD. He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Nathan got there and checked on JD. "He's alive," he said after checking his pulse. "How are you and Vin doing?"

"We're okay," Chris said. "Just can't move our legs."

"We sure got lucky," Vin said. "It's probably a good thing there was this room beneath the warehouse."

In an old house not far from the warehouse, Robinton and his men were happy with the way things had gone down.

"Ernie, turn on the news, see if there's anything about it yet," Robinton said.

Ernie flipped on the television and tuned in to the local news.

"We don't know exactly what happened," Kathy Newton was saying. "But according to witnesses, there was an explosion at the old box warehouse. Firefighters and ambulances have dispatched I have also heard from AD Orrin Travis that one of his ATF teams was possibly in there at the time and possibly still in there. Back to you, Jim."

"Thanks Kathy," newsanchorman Jim Thomas said. "In other news…"

"Go keep your eyes on the scene and once they are free, find out if they're alive then report back to me," Robinton said.

Travis and the teams arrived at the warehouse at about the same time of the rescue teams.

"I'm going to talk to the fire chief then we'll start looking for Chris and the others," Travis said to the others and then headed for the fire trucks.

In the basement, Buck and the others were trying to get the slab of concrete off but wasn't having any luck.

"It ain't budging," Ezra said wiping the sweat off his brow. "Now what?"

"We look for a way out of here," Buck said. "Me and Ezra will look while you and Nathan try and figure out a way to lift that off of them."

Buck and Ezra moved away, looking for a way out. Nathan took a bandage out of his bag and put it over the gash above JD's eye. As he applied pressure, JD woke with a start, gasping in pain.

"Easy JD," Nathan said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What…happened?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"We fell through the floor," Nathan said. "How do you feel?"

"Can't feel my legs and my back is hurting," he replied. "Why can't I move?"

"You, Vin and Chris are trapped under a piece of concrete," Nathan replied.

The bleeding finally stopped and Nathan taped a clean one over the gash.

Outside, Travis was talking to the fire chief.

"You're sure your men are in that building?" Hank Gonzalez asked.

"Absolutely sure," Travis said. "There was a bust going down when it happened. I need to get my men in there."

"We can't send anyone down there until we get this fire under control," Gonzalez said. "Is there anyway to get ahold of anyone on that team?"

Travis smiled and took out his cell phone. He dialed Chris' number, but it was out of service. Hanging up, he tried Buck's number and sighed with relief as it started to ring.

Buck jumped when his cell rang and pulled it out, relieved it was still in one piece.

"It's Travis," he said as he pushed the talk button. "It's good to hear your voice, Mr. Travis?"

"Are you all okay?" Travis asked.

"We've been better," Buck said. "We need help down here. Chris, Vin and JD are trapped under a piece of concrete."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The fire chief won't let anyone in until the fire is under control," Orrin said. "They're working as fast as they can."

"Okay, but hurry," Buck said.

They hung up and Buck turned to the others. "They can't send anyone in until the fire under control."

"I might have found a way out of here," Ezra said as he came back over. "There's a ladder over there attached to the wall. Some of us can get out and get help."

"Alright, Josiah, you and Nathan stay here with them and me and Ezra will ascend the ladder and get help," Buck said. "Does your phone work Nate?"

Nathan checked his phone and it was fine and working.

"Be careful guys," Chris said.

They left, heading in the direction Ezra had come from. Soon they found the ladder and started climbing.

JD was starting to feel sleepy, but Nathan didn't want him to fall asleep because he thought he had a head injury.

"You need to stay awake JD," Nathan said as JD's eyes started to droop.

JD nodded and fought the drowsiness that threatened to come over him.

Outside, Travis was relaying what Buck had told him over the phone to the fire chief who had a blue print spread open on a table inside a tent not far from the scene.

"There is a big basement under the warehouse," Hank said.

"We need to get in there before the building collapses," Orrin said. "We need to go ahead and get my men in there to find them. The way Buck sounded, Vin, Chris and JD are in trouble."

"I agree," Hank said. "I'll send six firefighters in with them."

Travis waved the teams over and they headed for the warehouse where six firefighters were soon joining them as they headed for the warehouse to find their friends.

Buck and Ezra had reached the top of the ladder and looked around. Fire still burned but they could see the door and they headed in that direction.

"Finally freedom," Ezra said as they were halfway to the door.

Ezra heard a cracking sound and as he looked back he saw a wooden beam falling straight for Buck.

"Watch out Mr. Wilmington," he yelled diving at Buck.

Buck felt Ezra ram into him, sending him flying backwards away from the falling beam. But Ezra wasn't so lucky. The team hit him hard, pinning him across the legs.

"Ezra!" Buck yelled rushing over to him.

"This is the last time I save your life," Ezra said. "Now get this thing off of me."

Buck tried to get the beam off, but it was heavy and he couldn't get it far off the ground. Just then he heard a noise and when he looked, he saw firefighters coming into the building, along with ATF agents.

"Over here," he shouted as they hurried over.

"What happened?" Tad Hamilton asked as they were able to move the beam off of Ezra's leg. "Where's the others?"

"We had found a way out but then that beam fell."

"Get Ezra out," one of the firefighters told him.

"There's a ladder in the back of the warehouse that leads down not far from where they are," Buck said as he supported Ezra.

Orrin looked up as Buck stumbled out of the warehouse, coughing and supporting Ezra.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rushing over, paramedics right behind him. "What about the others?"

"They're fine," Buck said as they were guided over to an ambulance. "They're still down there with Chris, Vin and JD. They're still trapped. Ezra found the ladder so we decided to get out and come back with help."

In the warehouse, Vin was starting to have trouble staying awake. His head was starting to hurt and it was getting hard to stay focused. Josiah saw this and knelt down beside Vin.

"Stay with us Vin," he said. "Help will be here before we know it."

They heard movement not far from them. Nathan shone his light over in time to see men coming down the ladder Buck and Ezra had gone up.

"Thank God you got here," Nathan said as they hurried over.

The firefighters examined the concrete on top of the three and called outside for them to bring a jack down along with some paramedics.

"JD can't feel his legs," Nathan said. "Vin and Chris can, but they're in a lot of pain every time they move. Possibility of internal injuries."

"Why don't you two head up and get checked on by paramedics?" one of them said. "We'll take care of them. Tell them we need some way to get them out of here." 

Nathan and Josiah stood up and headed for the ladder knowing that the others were in good hands.

Outside Buck had been cleared. He just had some scrapes and bruises. Ezra on the other hand had fractured his right leg and was getting ready to head for the hospital. He looked up as Nathan and Josiah hurried over after talking to other paramedics and firefighters.

"How are they doing?" Buck asked as they sat down beside him.

"Not good," Josiah said. "Vin was starting to doze off when help arrived."

"What happened to Ezra?" Nathan asked as Ezra was wheeled to an ambulance.

"A beam fell from the ceiling and he pushed me out of the way," Buck said. "They think he has a fractured right leg."

Not far from the scene, two of Robinton's men watched the scene and was telling Robinton what was happening over their cell phones.

"Wilmington, Jackson and Sanchez are fine," Phillip said. "Standish has a broken leg.

"And Larabee?"

"Larabee, Tanner and Dunne are still trapped, so we heard," Evan said.

"Keep me posted when they are brought out," Robinton said and the line went dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the warehouse, the jack had been brought down by six paramedics who were now checking on Vin, JD and Chris.

"We need to get this off of them," one of the firefighters said "You ready?"

The paramedics nodded and the firefighters placed the jack between Chris and JD and started jacking it up.

"Bring one of those boards over here," they shouted.

They inserted a thick board under the concrete along with two cinder blocks while they moved the jack between JD and Vin and did the same thing.

Pain coursed through Chris' body as the weight was finally lifted and he passed out.

"Bring in the backboard," one paramedic yelled.

The strapped a neck brace on Chris and splinted both legs. As they placed the backboard beside him, they rolled him carefully onto his side, slid the board under him, then laid him back on it, strapping him on. Then they placed him on a gurney and hurried over to where others were waiting. They tied ropes to the front and back of it and the men up top started hauling it upwards. Two of the paramedics followed up the ladder.

The ambulance carrying Ezra rolled away, sirens blaring. Buck and the others turned back to the scene just as paramedics came out carrying Chris between them.

"How is he?" Josiah asked as they got nearer.

"He's stable," said the one has the other got the stretcher out of the ambulance. "He passed out when the concrete was lifted off of him."

Josiah decided to ride in the ambulance with Chris while Buck and Nathan waited on news about Vin and JD.

"We have a problem," one of the firefighters said as he shone a flashlight under the concrete. "There's a piece of metal in his leg."

"Send for the saw," another one said in his walkie..

"Let's get the other out," Paramedic Jim Williams said as he checked Vin's vitals. "He's stabilized."

They put a neck brace on Vin and soon had him strapped to a board and was soon on his way out of the building.

"Where are they going with that?" Buck asked as a firefighter ran to the warehouse with a saw.

"That can't be good," Nathan said as they watched him disappear.

Vin was barely conscious as they headed out of the building but when he saw the saw, he knew JD was in trouble.

"There's Vin," Buck said as paramedics came out with him and hurried over to them.

"How you doing Vin?" Nathan asked putting a hand on Vin's arm.

"Been better," he answered as pain flared up his left leg as they transferred him to the stretcher.

"How's JD?" Buck asked the paramedic as they put Vin in the back of the ambulance.

"They're having a hard time getting him out," he said. "They found a piece of metal in his leg. That's why they sent for the saw."

"Go on to the hospital with Vin," Nathan told Buck. "I'll wait here for them to get JD out and I'll come in with him."

"You sure?" Buck said.

Josiah waved him off and he climbed into the ambulance and it was soon on its way to the hospital.

Ezra had been at the hospital ten minutes when the ambulance carrying Chris arrived. The doctor on staff and nurses was waiting as the driver jumped out and opened the back doors.

"He has fractures to both legs," the driver said. "Possible head injury he was pinned underneath a piece of concrete for over an hour BP is 103/64. Pulse 86 and respiration is 24 and labored."

"Let's get him into two," Dr. Miller said. "Rose, get ahold of x-ray and tell them we need them here with the portable machine as soon as they can."

"There's two more coming in from the same accident," Nathan said to Dr. Miller. "Vin and JD was also trapped, just like Chris."

"Thank you, Nathan," Dr. Miller said. "If you wait out in the waiting room, I'll be out soon. Ezra's on his way to x-ray now."

Nathan turned and left, sinking into a chair nearest the TV which was tuned into the news, where a reporter was live at the scene.

"We do have confirmation that seven members of ATF was in the building at the time of the explosion," Jean Sothers was saying. "Three was able to come out on their own. One was taken to Denver Memorial about twenty minutes ago. Five minutes later, another member was put into a ambulance. We still have no word on the other two. I'll keep you updated on more as it comes available."

"Thanks Jean," the news anchor said. "Hopefully, everyone is going to make it out."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Josiah stayed near the closest fire truck, hoping everything was going okay with getting JD out. He took out his cell phone as it rang.

"How's everything at the hospital, Nathan?" he asked after seeing who it was.

"Ezra does have a hairline fracture in his right leg," Nathan said. "Any news on Vin and JD?"

"Vin just left for the hospital with Buck," he said. "JD's got a piece of metal in his leg. They're still working on getting him out."

They hung up and Josiah leaned once more against the truck.

In the building, the firefighters were getting ready to free JD. The two paramedics had placed a tarp over JD to protect him.

"Just hang on," one of the said as he started an IV. "You'll be out in no time."

"We're ready to start," one of the firefighters called. "You ready?"

"Go for it," the paramedic called back. "The sooner we get him out, the better."

JD winced as the saw started up but he wasn't ready for the searing burning pain as the vibration tore up his leg.

"JD?" the paramedic said as JD passed out from the pain.

"Passed out," his partner said as they took vitals once more.

Soon they were through the metal and they moved the backboard in. After placing a cervical collar on him they strapped him on his side. They padded around the metal as best as they could but it was soon starting to turn red.

"Let's get him out of here," the paramedic said as they others helped put the backboard in the basket and he was soon on his way out of the warehouse.

Josiah sighed with relief as JD was finally carried out of the warehouse and headed for the ambulance.

"How is he?" Josiah asked, grimacing at the piece of metal sticking out of JD's leg.

"He's lost a lot of blood," the one paramedic said as they transferred JD onto the stretcher then into the back of the ambulance.

Josiah climbed into the back and they were soon speeding toward the hospital.

At the hospital, Ezra had joined Nathan and Buck in the waiting room and had his leg propped on another chair when Doctor Miller approached.

"Chris will be headed into surgery in a couple of minutes," he told them. He has a pretty bad break in his left leg and a bruised right hip. X-rays also showed a couple of cracked ribs but no sign of internal injuries."

"Can we see him?" Buck asked getting to his feet.

"For just a minute," Dr. Miller said. "He's been given something for the pain so he's going to be a little out of it."

Buck followed him back to the ER and entered the room Chris was in. Chris was awake but Buck could tell the medicine was starting to work.

"Hey pard," he said moving over beside him.

"Vin and JD?" Chris asked tiredly.

"Vin came in not long after you did," Buck said laying on his hand on Chris' arm. "They had a little problem getting JD out."

Before he could say more, Dr. Miller and two orderlies came in to take Chris to surgery.

"The surgery will take a couple hours," he said. "He'll be placed in ICU for at least a couple of days."

Buck stepped back as they wheeled Chris out and through a set of double doors then went to join the others.

"Take him to eight," he heard another doctor say and he turned back as JD was wheeled in, Josiah right behind them.

"How is he, Josiah?" Buck asked as Josiah was ushered out of the room JD was in.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Josiah said as they headed for the waiting room.

In Vin's room, Dr. Baker was looking at x-rays.

"Call and get OR3 ready," he said snapping the light off. "He's got four breaks in his left leg and two in his right arm. Is anyone waiting for him?"

"The rest of the team is out in the waiting room," one of the nurses said.

The boys looked up as Dr. Baker came out of the ER doors and headed their way.

"Vin's got four compound fractures in his left leg and two in his right arm," he said. "He does have signs of internal bleeding so we're going to go in and see what's going on."

Nathan stood and followed him back. Vin's eyes was closed but when Nate put his hand on his unhurt arm, they opened.

"JD?" Vin asked.

"He's here," Nathan said. "He got here a couple of minutes ago. All three of you is going to be fine."

He stayed until he had to leave.

"If you want you can head on up to the ICU waiting room," a nurse said to him.

"We're also waiting on news on JD," Nathan said to her.

"I'll tell his doctor," she said.

As Nathan walked away, a male nurse ducked out of the ER and was soon outside where he made a call on his cell phone.

"It's me," he said. "Larabee and Tanner are in surgery."

_"What about Dunne?"_

"Still in the ER," he said. "According to what I heard, Dunne's hurt the worst."

_"Good. Wait for further instructions."_

Sorry about the long wait. But finally, here's the next chapter. More to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

In the ER, the x-rays had come back and Dr. Braden was examining them.

"His knee is definitely broken," he said, then looked at the next one. "Doesn't look like the metal hit any bone, but we won't know the full extent of the damages until I go in."

"His friends are up in the ICU waiting room," one of the nurses told him.

"Have them get OR5 ready," he told her.

Most of the guys had drifted off to sleep when Dr. Braden came in the room.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he said. "Mr. Dunne has some pretty bad injuries. His left knee is definitely broke. The piece of metal in his leg doesn't seem to have caused a lot of damage, but I'll know more when I operate."

"What about his back?" Nathan asked.

"I'm scheduling a CAT scan for earlier today," he said. "He does have bruising around his spine, but we won't know much til he wakes up."

After Braden left, they tried to get comfortable once again and they were soon drifting off to sleep again.

It didn't seem like too long before Josiah was awakened by a nurse.

"Mr. Larabee's out of surgery," she said. "They'll be bringing him up shortly. I'll come get you then."

"Thanks," Josiah said and she left.

Glancing at his watch, Josiah saw it was 3:16 a.m. Over nine hours had passed since the explosion.

"What time is it Josiah?" Buck asked waking up not long after the nurse had left.

"A little after 3," Josiah said. "Chris is out of surgery. They'll be bringing him up soon."

An hour later, Dr. Miller came in and everyone was awake.

"The surgery went well," he said. "He's down in 403. Only two visitors at a time though."

Buck and Josiah followed him down the hall and he left them at the door. A nurse was checking his vitals when they entered the room.

"He'll wake up in a couple hours," she told them before leaving.

Buck and Josiah sat in the chairs near the windows. The only sounds in the room was the beeping of the machines and the oxygen monitor.

"We're darn lucky none of them was killed Buck," Josiah said glancing out the windows.

"Yeah, you're right," Buck said. "We'll get Robinton for this though."

Two hours later, they glanced up as they heard footsteps coming down the hall, then Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"They just brought Vin up," he said.

"Any word on JD?" Buck asked.

"Still in surgery," Nathan said. "Vin's in 406."

They nodded and he disappeared, Ezra not far behind him on crutches.

Nathan watched as they carefully settled Vin in the room. He had casts on his right leg and left arm.

"We had to remove his spleen, but the surgery went great," Dr. Baker said coming in just then.

They settled into chairs to wait for news on JD and wait for Vin and Chris to wake up.

Time seemed to pass by fast before Buck was shaken awake by a nurse.

"Mr. Dunne's out of surgery," she said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "He'll be in 410 when they bring him up from recovery."

"Thanks," Buck said.

"What time is it?" Josiah asked as he stretched.

Buck glanced at his watch. "Almost 10:30," he said. "After JD's settled, I'm calling Travis and find out what he wants to do next."

Movement from the bed drew their attention and they saw that Chris was starting to wake up.

"It's okay Chris," Josiah said placing his hand on his leg.

"How's Vin and JD?" Chris whispered.

"They're just down the hall," Buck said. "Vin got out of surgery about 7 and JD's still in recovery but will soon be up here."

Chris nodded and drifted back to sleep. Not long after, a nurse was motioning for Buck.

"I'll let Dr. Miller know Chris woke up," Buck said getting to his feet.

He followed the nurse down the hall and entered the room they had placed JD in. JD had a cast around his knee and his lower leg was wrapped in bandages.

Buck sank into the chair beside the bed and watched as JD's chest rose and fell.

"Buck?"

He glanced over to the door to see Casey and Mary standing there.

"Chris is down the hall in 403, Mary," Buck said as Casey walked into the room. "Josiah's with him."

Mary nodded and left, heading down the hallway.

"How is he?" Casey asked sitting down in the other chair.

"They just brought him up not long ago," Buck said, then got to his feet. "I'm going to make a phone call. You want anything?"

"A Coke will be fine," she said as she turned her attention back to JD.

Buck nodded and left, leaving Casey and JD to themselves. Casey reached over and took JD's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You're going to be okay, JD," she said leaning closer. "You, Chris and Vin are going to pull through this."

Just outside the door, the male nurse grinned at those words. Feeling the vibration from his phone, he headed out the door leading to a terrace.

"_You will meet Sanders downstairs in ten minutes_," Robinton said. "_He has your next instructions_."


End file.
